


contract

by gertrudeyorkes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertrudeyorkes/pseuds/gertrudeyorkes
Summary: A contract signed for the sake of a clan. An encounter at a bar.





	contract

She knew the contract. She knew it from front to back, side to side corner to corner. The one she had signed at the tender age of 20, with a steady hand, with her two best friends in the room. She had signed it because she knew that it was right, she knew that she had to. The contract, full of sophisticated language and Justus buried between the words, essentially read this. 

She was to bear the Uchiha heir, through Sasuke, essentially signing her loyalty over to him. Not like she wasn't loyal already. She loved Sasuke, more than she could describe, and would have signed the treaty a hundred times over if it just made him feel a sliver of happiness. Of course, the contract held other responsibilities. 

They were to be married, within the month, to a private audience but enough of their close friends to render it valid. They were to remain married until the end of their days, like any happy marriage. They were to pretend as if they were in love until the end, like Sasuke’s absence from the village didn't mean anything, as if the feelings Sakura held as a child rang true until her adulthood. 

There were clauses. Which is why Naruto was present. The contract was a long time coming, Sakura knew this from the start, that she was the only one capable of continuing the Uchiha line. What she didn't know was that Naruto also had a contract, one written to combine his chakra and Uzumaki bloodline with the Hyuga clan. And of course, he cared for Hinata the same way Sakura cared for Sasuke, so the pairing made logical sense. 

It also made logical sense that Naruto and Sasuke were to continue their own relationship. 

Sakura had long accepted that her two teammates were soulmates. She had accepted this long before they even knew. She had known long before they knew. It wasn't stated in words within the contracts, instead hidden by jutsus that only Hokage level shinobi could decipher. Naruto and Sasuke were allowed to continue their relationship, if only they would continue their bloodlines. And so it was. Sakura, doing her duty to the village, and to Sasuke and Naruto, by raising Sarada. 

No one knew of the contract. Not even Ino, who Sakura saw everyday, knew of it. Most of the times Sakura could handle the burden of the secrecy, of her fake life, but sometimes, only sometimes would she give in. 

She would give into the vices that Lady Tsunade had afflicted her with many years ago. Sakura was never fond of gambling, but sake had a certain draw she couldn't deny. So this is where she could be found, some nights, at a hidden, clandestine local bar frequented by higher level ninjas, with a hood drawn over her, several dozen of sake shots scattered around. The joint was known for adulterers to frequent. It wasn't the greatest choice for Sakura, as she wouldn't allow herself to step outside the boundaries of the contract, but still provided a certain thrill. 

Sarada was off on a mission, Sasuke was never there, Naruto rarely came to check up on her. Sakura was alone, and had been for a while. The language of the contract reverberated through her mind. Even if it had allowed for Naruto and Sasuke to see each other, Sakura was strictly forbidden from striking up any kind of new romantic relationship in the village. There was too much risk of the other person spilling, and Sakura was not comfortable with any memory erasing Justu. 

So she had remained faithful to Sasuke, even if he wasn't to her. Until tonight. Her hood was yanked back suddenly, causing her to immediately leap into a defensive stance, shot glasses knocked back from the force. Her assailant had wide blue eyes, looking shocked into her green ones, halfheartedly copying her defense position. 

“Ino.” Sakura simply stated after recognizing her supposed attacker. 

“Sakura-chan… I'm sorry… I thought it was you, I didn't mean to startle-”

Sakura shut her up by forcing a sake shot into her hand, motioning for Ino to drink. Ino followed suit, and they both sat down at the bar. 

“I didn't-” they both started. 

“I don't usually-” again, together. 

“It's not like I-” Ino began

“I'm not really-” Sakura answered. 

They shared a small smile, acknowledging the awkwardness of it all. A few beats passed, before Sakura spoke up. 

“This place is interesting. Sometimes my life lacks adventure, so I come here.” She downed the sake in front of her, which was immediately replaced by a new shot. The bartender knew her limits well, and due to her Sage chakra, her limits were almost boundless. Despite this, her pulse had quickened as soon as she had recognized the woman in front of her. 

She was used to seeing Ino at the flower shop, and used to seeing her for the monthly briefings in her shinobi jacket. She was used to her crop top revealing an expansive amount of pale skin, and used to the part of her hair that would cover her left eye. She wasn't used to seeing Ino… like this. She had a long tan coat that covered her entire body, with her hair pulled back into a bun. Sakura wondered, only for a moment, of what Ino was doing here in this establishment before coming to the only logical conclusion- she was here for the same reason Sakura was. To forget. 

And Ino had already downed a dozen shots of sake, attempting to catch up with Sakura, ignoring the fact that her chakra reserve was well below hers. 

“I do… go here often.” Sakura started. “I've never seen you here.”

“I know.” Ino orders another round. “I've seen you.”

Sakura startles a bit, and then. The mind transfer jutsu. Ino could have been anyone in the past few weeks. 

“But why?” Sakura asks. 

Ino scoffs. “Oh, you know, I can't break the contract.” And then she's smiling devilishly into Sakuras eyes, the contact radiating through Sakuras body, centering on her lower stomach. 

“Contract?” Sakura almost whispered. 

“Come on Sakura you're too smart to play dumb.” One after another the shots entered Ino’s mouth. “We all got one. Well the ones who were unfortunate enough to, anyways.”

Sakura was dumbfounded. Did that mean... Sai? Was he also with Naruto and Sasuke?? Sakura went to order more, head suddenly spinning, when Ino grabbed her wrist. 

“Let’s go someplace else.”

\--


End file.
